Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{8}{7k + 7} \div \dfrac{8}{2k}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{8}{7k + 7} \times \dfrac{2k}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 8 \times 2k } { (7k + 7) \times 8}$ $y = \dfrac{16k}{56k + 56}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{2k}{7k + 7}$